Yiruma's Piano Prompts
by CrescentMoonTenshi
Summary: One-shots I'm writing while listening to piano songs by Yiruma. Anything goes and pairings are canon. First Song: A Winter Story. "And that was Mai's Winter Story about how she made her first spin on ice skates." Rated T in case. Cover is by sugarmints on DeviantArt.


**Yiruma's Piano**

** So, I've been seeing these "Put-your-ipod-on-shuffle-and-write" fanfics floating around, so I decided to give it a go. Don't expect many updates, but I do plan to get through my playlist of seventy one songs eventually. My playlist is all piano music by Yiruma, so it's anything that pops into mind while I'm listening. Pairings are canon if they pop up. Feel free to listen to each song on YouTube while reading! Enjoy~!**

_**A Winter Story**_

**Normal POV**

Five-year-old Taniyama Mai stood in the middle of a snowed-on park, caging her hands around her mouth and breathing onto her pink mittens. Her mother sat on a slightly moist bench not too far away, keeping an eye on her while reading a book.

"Mommy, I fell again!" Mai cried out to her mother, a bit worriedly.

Mai mother smiled gently at her, rising from her spot at the bench and closing her book. She strapped on a pair of skates.

"It's okay, Mai-chan." Her mother soothed, smiling warmly.

Mai had always believed that her mother's smile was as dazzling as the sun, and couldn't help but smile too. It was contagious.

Her tall mother smoothly glided over the ice and to her complaining daughter, grabbing her waiting hand.

"Everyone will fall once in a while." She smiled again.

"Even you?" Mai questioned, looking up at her mother with wide and innocent chestnut orbs.

Her mother let out a small giggle, as though telling a secret, and crouched to Mai's height. "Yes, Mai-chan. Even me!"

"Really?" The tiny brunette gasped.

"Really." Her mother nodded.

Mai gripped her mother's hand tightly and gazed at the ice determinedly. "I wanna do it again." She declared firmly.

The older lookalike raised a brow amusedly. "Are you _sure_ you can do it, Mai-chan? That spin looks _really _hard." Her mother baited.

The diminutive child pouted her lips out. "No! I'm doing it again!" She slammed a blade into the ice.

"_Okay_, Mai-chan." Her mother seemed reluctant. "If you say so."

The child hesitantly let go of her mother's warm and gloved hand and uncertainly put a foot forward. She clenched a fist and scrunched up her face cutely.

_I gotta try this! If I can do it, I'll be able to skate next to Mommy and Daddy all the time!_

With her resolve strengthened, and her pure desire heard, the girl wobbled gently before gliding out to the middle of the ice again. She glanced around at the kids staring at her in wonder, who were ice-skating with _their_ parents.

Mai took in a deep, calming breath noisily.

One foot, second foot, one foot, second foot...

_Move like you're painting a Christmas tree with the blades on your skates. _She recalled her mother instructing her.

The child began to sway gently with her movements and smiled happily at the memory, her hands clasped behind her back. She continued to glide around the outdoor rink, and passed the slower children.

After some time, Mai opened her eyes, determination shining in them as she glided towards the middle of the rink. The girl turned the direction of one of her blades inwards and lifted the other a bit clumsily, keeping her balance. She leaned forward and landed her foot again, this time turning it in the same direction and tucking in her arms.

Mai squeezed her eyes shut in prayer, feeling herself begin to spin.

Moments later, she slowed, and opened her eyes, spreading her arms out around her. As a finishing movement, set the tip of her blade on the ice and stopped herself from spinning anymore.

Mai's mother glided over to her, eyes shining with happiness and her clapping echoing around the rink.

"Great job, Mai-chan! You did so well!" She exclaimed, crouching to hug her daughter.

Mai jumped into her mother's arms happily and laughed. "I told you I could do it!"

Mai's mother pulled away from the embrace and looked her daughter in the eyes, a hand on her cheek. "You did, Mai-chan. Now, let's get some hot chocolate before going home, okay? Your father will be waiting."

Mai nodded.

And that was Mai's _Winter Story_ about how she made her first spin on ice skates.

**You like? Then review please! More reviews= likeness of next chapter skyrocketing.**

** Next Song: **_**All Myself to You**_

**~Crescent T.**


End file.
